


Tales from Elsewhere

by handschuhmaus



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, They Might Be Giants, They Might Be Giants (1971), They Might Be Giants - The Mesopotamians (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm A Doctor Not A, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sith spirits not on Korriban, afterlife and the thought bomb, all meanings of "They Might Be Giants", the dark side of Naboo nobility, very very vaguely Thrawnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While listening to the They Might Be Giants album <em>The Else</em> on shuffle, I found myself having one inspiration after another, so a sort of variation on that shuffle drabbles theme seemed inevitable.</p><p>1. The Mesopotamians, Sith afterlife, featuring characters from <em>Darth Bane: Path Of Destruction</em><br/>2. The Shadow Government, a Chiss in NYC, with the 1971 movie that shares the band's name<br/>3. Take Out The Trash, Mother and small son take their leave from Cosinga, changing history<br/>4. With the Dark, Ariana is more than she seems<br/>...and even more to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No One's Ever Heard of Our Band

**Author's Note:**

> Some installments are begging for further elaboration, even ones like "Idiot's Array" that already got way past drabble proportions, although I already have a crazy backlog of ideas to write on so I've no idea when/if you'll see them.

"You realize this isn't really Korriban, right?" Kopecz inquired thoughtfully. They had, after all, been trapped for eons as mere consciousnesses by the thought bomb.

"Your lekku make you look like you've got serpents on your head," Qordis accused childishly, sounding all too much like a five year old.

"Silence!" Kaan demanded. No one actually acknowledged the command but it hardly mattered what with the fact that their surroundings, entirely mirage, alternated between oppressive silence and the echoes of a thousand unintelligible whispers. "This is not dignified behavior for Sith Lords who haunt the grounds of Korriban."

Against his better judgement, Kopecz quietly voiced the correction, "Ruusan."

"What?!" Kaan screeched. The Twi'lek's words had been unintentionally audible against the silence.

"We're dead on Ruusan, or at least I suppose we're dead, not Korriban."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yeah, I realize now that this does not really comply with the books. Oh well, it's meant to be on the silly side and it's not as if I've read Path of Destruction multiple times.


	2. Red Eye Moriarty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes and Watson, still on the lookout for Moriarty, find instead a certain Chiss who is inexplicably present in NYC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has almost _nothing_ to do with the song in question ("The Shadow Government") and everything to do with the Holmes themed film from which I think the band took their name, and also my tendency to take the obvious Holmes + Watson dynamic on the Chimaera and extend it to both a Mycroft-ian Thrass and assorted other detective tales. I'm not sure how Thrass got to NYC; it _might_ have been Q and this (of which, like the first chapter, there should be more) might be a sequel to a TMBG/TOS fic I intend to write someday, but that's hardly important just yet.

"I must say," Mildred voiced nervously, trying to overcome her shock, "I could not have anticipated that Moriarty would have red eyes."

"Nor I," Justin-Holmes said, courage making his voice solid.

"You speak Basic?" asked the blue-skinned, red-eyed--man? woman?--in an irresistibly cultured voice but with an accent Mildred couldn't place. 

"We speak English," Holmes corrected gently.

"I am Mitth'ras'safis, Chiss, of the Chiss Ascendancy. You are human, are you not?" Mitth'ras'safis informed them, in a dignified, gentle voice. "You may call me by my core name, Thrass."

"He's Mycroft, not Moriarty!" Holmes exclaimed, his reasoning in this matter as opaque to Dr. Watson as it always was. He seemed to be ignoring the existence of his real brother for the present.

"She," Thrass put in. "I consider myself feminine."

"Oh." Mildred said before she could think better of it. She did live in New York City, and with a former judge who believed himself to be Sherlock Holmes after all; she should be able to deal with this. 

"Would you help us look for Moriarty?" Holmes asked hopefully. Why he saw fit to trust the strangely complexioned Thrass so quickly, Mildred couldn't say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (um, in one AU 'verse in my fanon, in which Thrawn (& most of the rest of the Chimaera crew; I call it Monstrous Regiment Chimaera after the Discworld book) is female, (also in which Chiss gender norms are somewhat different than human ones) Thrass is something like trans demi-female. ...Obviously this is not, nor is it intended to be, representative of all experiences (especially as she is from a culture with different gender norms), and as I am not transgender but something as yet indeterminate and somewhat akin to being genderfluid between... four different things, I cannot quite write from personal experience. Nor is it a major part of this story or most others I may write in this 'verse, it's just subtly there. I do hope not to offend, although I don't think I've done worse than ace fics do :/.)

**Author's Note:**

> One song off the album (I think #4) is missing because it is not on my iPod due to the computer not reading it when I ripped the CD ages ago. I did like the song, but I am not presently inclined to seek it out for the sake of completeness or whatever.


End file.
